


The Adventure of Lovely Hobbit

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anime-centric, Cute Bilbo Baggins, Fae Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OOC, everyone wants to ally with the Company, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Due to their dalliance with Fae in the past, every 100 year there will be a Took's descendant who is cursed/blessed with Fae's magic. Bilbo is one of them.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten adventure in anime-style. Bilbo is Moe, Thorin is weak with cute things. Smaug is smitten.

Bilbo Baggins is not like your usual hobbit. He's born with gold blond hair, sparkling hazel eyes and a very attractive face and voice that he has a power to seduce people to do as he wishes. This power is exposed during his childbirth by Gandalf the Grey, who is drawn to the power itself and dutifully helps Bilbo to manage it, for the safety of the kid and people around him. Also, Gandalf makes sure Bigger Folk knows nothing about it, because the mind-control power is always related to evilness and he wants to avoid any harm peering upon this peaceful land. 

"Say, Gandalf." When Bilbo is 10 yrs old,  Gandalf finally teaches him everything on how to use his power for goodness. The Wizard thinks to leave Shire at least for the time being. So Bilbo asks,"Since you're going to Rivendell, can I go with you?" 

Gandalf laughs, "maybe when you're of age, Bilbo, I'll consider taking you there." 

Bilbo pouts in return, "Promise?" The little boy gives his pinky and Gandalf just stares at the magical red thread hanging in the air. ready to tie their fingers together into commitment.  _ Dangerous Fae power _ , he says mentally, because for Bilbo words are  _ the _ law and the consequences of breaking the law is death. So he clears his throat and ties his promise with the little boy, "someday, I'll take you on an adventure." 

The red thread tied in each pinky before disappears into their skin. 

Bilbo grins from ear to ear, "Yesss! Have a safe trip Gandalf! Don't forget your promise!" The boy waves him a merry goodbye, and Gandalf smiles gently in return as he gets onto his caravan and starts his journey, hopefully someday he can return to fulfil his promise.

*

When Bilbo is of age, he has to face the reality about his father's death. His mother mourns for the whole year, and he tries to let her be, until he can't stand seeing her losing appetite, losing the light in her eyes, and worse, starts fading into living dead. So Bilbo has to do something. 

"I'm sorry, Mother…" for the first time in his life, Bilbo uses his power without the consent of others. He approaches his mother and tells her about the adventure she goes on during her prime, the places she's been and he  _ plants _ an idea for her to revisit those places again, to start another adventure. 

He mentions nothing about his father or rather himself, until Belladonna Took believes she can do this journey again, after she takes some meal, takes some sleep, and makes some plan on which route she'll take to her nearest destination. 

That helps. She gets better, she looks stronger and younger and Bilbo can't be happier when he sees her standing by the round door of Bag End, bids him a goodbye, "I don't know who you are but thank you for hosting me. If you ever start your own journey, don't forget to stop by Imladris. It's the most beautiful place on Middle Earth." She chuckles, "so far. I don't mind being proven wrong."

"Yes, I will visit someday." He answers gently. "I wish you a great adventure ahead." 

"I will. Good bye." 

"Good bye, Mother." He says, only after he sees her figure disappear from the door. Then he slumps on the floor and sighs heavily.  _ It's for the best _ , he reminds himself, this is the only way to save his mother's life. 

So Bilbo gets up and stares at the clear blue sky, tries to cheer himself with a hope that there will be  _ his _ turn to leave this house and go on his own adventure. He stares at the pinky, where he holds Gandalf's life force by their promise, just as Gandalf holds his. 

"I should prepare too." 

He doesn't know what type of adventure he will have. Maybe it's a very long walk in which it'll drain his energy, or if there is any fight included, or if somehow he has to reserve food and suitable clothes for adventure. It can't hurt to find the fabric that won't be easily worn out by weather, while also practical. It also has to be in Hobbit fashion, he can't imagine wearing any less respectable suit. 

To his surprise, six months later he received an angry letter from his Mother, who was very cross with him for  _ manipulating _ her without her permission. Apparently Lord Elrond cured her from the Fae charm and despite a long note of rant, at the end Belladonna thanked him for helping her move on with life. 

That day Bilbo sobs in happiness as he is also invited by the High Elves to come over anytime he wants. Even the Ranger who delivers the letter, name's Arathorn, tries to convince him to join his journey back to Rivendell. 

But Bilbo refuses. 

"Why?" Arathorn asks curiously.

"I have a promise." Bilbo wipes his tears and smiles radiantly, attractive enough to make the Ranger averts his gaze and grunts in denial to his charm. At that time, Bilbo doesn't know Arathorn is the Chieftain of Dunedain Rangers, a father, and a man who will die on his way back to his home. "A friend will take me to Rivendell so I have to wait for him here. It'll be a big problem when he comes over and I'm not here, right?" 

Arathorn shrugs, "whatever you want then." The man takes a deep breath, "well if you ever change your mind, I will stay at Green Dragon Inn for a couple days."

He doesn't change his mind. He waits patiently, while catching up with the news about his mother's adventure. She goes to places he never heard before, and he has interest in one place called Moria. 

Ten years passes, Gandalf still not showing up. 

Bilbo starts getting letters from his relatives, asking when he will get himself a bride and finally settle in, like any respectable hobbit. He tries, truly. But in every arranged meeting and his family asks what his plan for the next 5-10 years, he can't come up with anything aside the adventures with Gandalf. 

Another 10 years skip and the Baggins side of the family starts rumors about him, because they found the maps and letters in his study, because of his bachelor status, because he is still so attractive and ageless despite he is fifty now, quite a mature age as a hobbit. Bilbo ignores them, of course, and only focuses on people who work for him and makes sure when he is not home, there is no unnecessary drama on who will take care of his estate and his wealth. 

He plans on giving Sackville Baggins the responsibility of his house, and this is the second time he uses his power without consent, although he kinda enjoys it this time. He charms the whole family, makes them believe they are the perfect guardian for his house and they are in charge of keeping everything as it is during his absence, including every furniture and valuables. 

And to manage his land and property, he teaches Hamfast Gamgee, his gardener, to be able levels up as his manager. No power needed, because the hobbit is a hard worker and honest person to begin with, so Bilbo feels relieved that now he can go in peace. 

In the summer of his 60th, finally, Gandalf appears by his fence. Bilbo hardly ages from his 33th, his curls still glowing in golden strands and his smile turns into a childish grin as he greets Gandalf, "By Illuvatar, Gandalf, what took you so long?" 

\--------------------

In short, Gandalf explains that he is going to be part of a quest. Bilbo and the rest of the Company will travel beyond Misty Mountain, all the way to Erebor, far away in the North. This information gives him quite a shock. And as if it's not enough, Gandalf also tells him to prepare a tea party for a  _ couple _ dwarves by the next two days. "I'll be back in the afternoon." The wizard hastily draws a sign on Bilbo's door while he's still stunned, trying to process everything. 

"Listen, Bilbo." Bilbo snaps, when Gandalf approaches him again, "I'm sorry I cannot fulfill our promise yet, because this really an urgent matter and we must reach the mountain at haste."

"W-what should I do, then…" He only prepares to go to Rivendell, for Illuvatar's sake! 

"We can think about that on our way." Gandalf says with optimism that makes Bilbo cringes. "Trust me. These people need your aid, Bilbo. I will not force anything on you yet, but when you meet them, you'll see why." 

After Gandalf leaves, Bilbo sits for quite a long time at his bench to smoke his pipe in order to clear his head. So after thirty years, when he thinks he is ready, apparently nobody ever ready to go on adventure unless they are thrown into it. And now this is his turn to taste the unexpected journey, and it's his decision whether he takes the opportunity or not.

There's no better time than now, Bilbo realizes, so finally he stands from the bench and he sends an invitation for Hamfast to join him at the afternoon tea time. 

"I have something to tell you." Bilbo curt his lips, reluctant to share the information, "I will… host some guests for dinner, in two days."

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to help with the dinner prep, Master Baggins?" 

"That won't be necessary. I can handle cooking for a few guests. My concern isn't the meal, Hamfast. It's the guests. Since they are dwarves I'm not sure on how to entertain them. I hardly know about their custom."

"Can we just introduce them to Hobbit Hospitality? I'm sure there's nothing shameful about our own culture." Hamfast suggests to him.

"No, of course not. I just don't want to accidentally offend them, especially on the first meeting." Bilbo reaches for his tea and sips it slowly in order to calm the storm inside his mind. "I shall start writing some instructions upon my leave." He murmurs, much to himself, "because I have a feeling, when the guests come I will have little to no time for that."

"No way." Hamfast stunned, "Master Baggins, you're leaving?" 

He gives the young hobbit a small smile in return, can't help a little giddy about it, "well if anything goes well, perhaps I'll tag along with Gandalf and the dwarves." He can't lie, despite his worry there's also excitement in his heart. "I've been waiting for this my whole life. Now it's happening, I don't think I have room to miss this chance." His smile turns wide and wider, his cheeks turn red and his skin shimmers with glittering light. 

Bilbo hardly shows his true form, the one that differs him from a gentle hobbit. But Hamfast knows the most, usually when it happens nobody, not a hobbit, an animal, not even a soul, can say no to Bilbo Baggins.

*

tbc


	2. Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin POV

Like any dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield can communicate with the earth. Rocks are his comrade, always telling him the truth. Land and soil are neutral to him, just as them to other beings. But the sand and dust are deceitful. They're easy to drift by wind and they're easy to tell lies and misdirections. So when he enters Hobbiton and it’s already dark, Thorin scowls under his breath as he loses the sense of direction between soft grass and rolling hill. 

Where the land has little rocks and the soil are too soft and too green for strangers, they tend to be more closeted to protect their owner. Only the dust brushing past his ear, whispering false information. He grits his teeth, tries to not listen, despite it's also in his nature to have sensitive hearing. 

_Who are you?_

_Why are you here?_

Thorin closes his eyes and focuses. He is so annoyed with Gandalf, because why they're not just meet in Prancing Pony? Or better, in Iron Hill. That's closer to Erebor. He is just from there, and he has to go all the way back here just because Gandalf promised a _friend_ to tag along in this journey. It brings Thorin a headache because this is not the same with a field trip, _for Mahal sakes_! 

He takes a deep breath, remembering again when the Council rejects his cause. Iron Hill dwarves are prosperous and already have everything, they think Smaug’s existence in Erebor shows that reclaiming the kingdom is a waste of time. Nobody wants the high risk of getting scorched to death, of course. That’s the logic. However, Thorin never gives up his home, and with Gandalf’s reasoning that if he doesn’t take Erebor back first, there’s a big chance Smaug gets an alliance from dark beings.

He doesn’t care about other nations, but to think they can fail Erebor to Orcs after they failed defending Moria, it seethes him with fury. 

Thorin grits his teeth. He has to focus now, or he won’t reach this 'friend' house at all. He gazes at the mounds, looking for any sign, until he sees it from the top smial. He immediately walks with haste. It's better to pass this bad news as soon as possible so they can get over it and make a new plan.

When he arrives, he realizes the mound is huge, probably the biggest one here. Thorin wonders if their host has a high status such as landlord. He absently knocks while observing the green garden, noticing the fine wood crafts. Thorin knows better, how appearance reflects on people's status. How it affects his whole life after the exile. He is a Prince indeed but he lives in poverty as refuge. That way the council loses their respect to him and the lesser nobles even osneer at his direction. 

When the door opens and he enters, he can hear Gandalf make a short announcement to introduce the host. "Thorin, meet Bilbo Baggins, the Master of Bag End." 

The courtesy is on his lips, but by the time he locks gaze with the host, he is at loss. 

_By Durin's Beard!_

He never meets or considers a person as cute. He has nephews but they're just babies. Now big size babies. But this _hobbit_ is very comely, with big round eyes, an innocent smile, and this strange aura that draws Thorin to approach him closer and reaches for the puffy round cheek-...

"Uncle Thorin." 

In flash, Fili is already by his side and grabs his wrist. Shame startles Thorin from the haze. He tries his best to look composed but ends glaring at their host, "hmph, so this is the hobbit." 

"It's ok, Uncle." Fili lets him go with a low chuckle, "we're all charmed by Mr.Baggins." 

Thorin tries his best to not admit it, yet one look at Mr.Baggins again, his hand moves by itself and gives another try to touch. He stops mid air and immediately growls in annoyance. "What is wrong with you?!" 

He can hear muffled laugh in the background and glaring dagger at his company didn't shut them down, so Thorin turns at amused Gandalf, silently asks for explanation.

Gandalf merrily replies, "Bilbo here will join us till Rivendell, for now. But he is also eager to see the contract if you allow him to help us reclaim the Lonely Mountain." 

"He what?" Thorin glares at Gandalf in disbelief. As if he will let this.... this _precious gem_ step out of this house. Outside world is rough and dangerous! What if Mr.Baggins gets hurt?!

It seems Gandalf can read his mind, because he is answered verbally along with raised eyebrows, "Don't you worry, Thorin Oakenshield. I can make sure of my 'friend' safety, because that's part of my promise to him." 

"That's not what I-..."

"Enough." 

The room goes silent, as if there is power in the whisper that can turn the world still at the moment.

Thorin stares at Mr.Baggins in disbelief, because he can feel something choke his throat, preventing his words to be voiced out. The said person approaches him with another warm smile, "you must be hungry. I prepared dinner for you, Master Thorin." And suddenly the world around turns at ease again and everyone becomes relaxed, "and the rest of us shall eat some cakes…!" 

Bilbo Baggins is answered with the loud cheers as the commotion returns to the dining room, leaving Thorin speechless.

"Come on." Gandalf gestures him to join them inside, ignoring his confusion and fury and... _something_ burning in his chest, despite it's obvious to notice. So Thorin halts the wizard and asks, "who is he, Gandalf? And why I…" 

The wizard gives him a knowing look, "Bilbo Baggins is one of a kind. A special creature, even among hobbits. And a very dear friend of mine, you have to remember that clearly. About his _nature,_ I suggest you to ask him directly because it seems you are the one affected the most by his charm." The wizard chuckles again, "One thing I can assure you. He means no ill intention and perhaps, if you allow him to join the Company, I'm sure he can be a great help for all of us."

Thorin grumbles, "yeah, but how? It's just us against the Greatest Calamity in Middle-Earth." He remembers again about Dain and the stuck up Council, "Nobody will come to our aid, unless they are sure Smaug is dead." 

Thorin finds Mr.Baggins places a tray of full course dinner and his jaw hardens, try to not admire the cuteness, "What if bad things fell upon him? I will never forgive myself. _In Mahal's name_ , why is he so cute?!"

"Don't judge him too fast!" Gandalf reminds him with pointed gaze and in returns he glares at the Wizard fiercely. Second later, Thorin sighs in frustration. He can't. Apparently he can't even mask his expression. This place called Bag End has the scent of _home_ , something that ripped away from his childhood. And something he craves to have in his future. 

"Damn it." Thorin stomps his way at the table and starts his dinner grouchily, only to choke in tears because this lamb stew is perfect. This house is so perfect. Their host is perfect. 

"Whoaaaa, eat slower, Uncle!" Kili shouts with a mouthful of muffin and even Mr.Baggins gives him a wary look. "Master Thorin, are you ok? is it too hot?"

When he recovers from his cough, Thorin takes a moment to see the rest of table, eyeing each person in the Company and how they look tonight, before his eyes meet with Bilbo's again. He takes in this moment of peace sinks into his mind, hopefully forever, before he gives Mr.Baggins a respectful bow and a whisper of gratitude, "Thank you for hosting us tonight, Mr.Baggins. I will be forever in debt."

"Yes!!!!" the company cheer in background, thus continue to distribute more ales and more cakes. but Thorin fixes his smile at the hobbit, who alarmingly turns red, from the cheeks till ears.

"Uh, I need a moment..."

And Bilbo Baggins fainted.

\--------------------

Thorin has no idea how it's already noon. 

When he sets a meeting with Gandalf and the company the night before, he agrees they'll start this journey at the dawn. However, from Kili's story later on, apparently Thorin is feeding himself into the food coma -after the meeting- so they move him to one of the guest bedrooms and let him rest. 

He wakes up to a round window, framing the view of green hill and a merry neighborhood where kids are freely playing and running around. No beggar, no shady characters hide in dark corners, probably the only crime here including stealing pies, which by the way smelled so divine and mouthwatering. He inhales deeply, savoring the moment where he sits on a warm bed, surrounded by pillows and cozy blanket.

Thorin smiles. _It really feels like home_. 

He’s _really_ tempted to stay longer in this town, maybe a few days, or a few weeks. After all, it makes no difference. But he made his decision and his father sacrificed a life to pass a secret key to Gandalf. He can't just abandon their quest for a temporary bliss.

But if there is a chance, he will return to experience this _Hobbit’s Hospitality_ to its fullest. 

"Oh, you're awake." _Bilbo_ peeks from the slightly open door, "it's about time for luncheon. Bathroom is two doors left from here and I think Kili helps prepare a hot bath for you." says the hobbit shyly, and Thorin is sure this overloaded cuteness definitely will be the death of him. 

"Wait." He speaks, "I think we should talk, Mr.Baggins."

"What? Um… I'm terribly sorry but I can't right now." Bilbo says apologetically, "If we're going by schedule, I still need to check on a few things." 

Thorin scrunches his face, suddenly affected by such simple rejection which also confuses him because it's hurt more than getting ignored by the stupid council.

"Okay. I understand." Thorin swallows it and removes the blanket from his body. He realizes the kids already remove his armor and only the undergarment left. He unbuttons the top and turns at the door just as he realizes Bilbo is still standing there, eyes pierced at him with a terrified look, "Huh, what’s wrong Mr.Baggins?" 

"Ahhh!" Bilbo suddenly snaps, and Thorin has an urge to catch the smaller being and cuddles him all day. _Mahal, please don’t let me turn into a pervert_. He groans mentally. "I'm late! I'll see you later, Master Thorin!!! Gezzzz!!!" 

Thorin can't help it. Bilbo is so cute that he grabs the back of Bilbo’s coat and gently pinches the puffy cheeks. Bilbo yelps in protest, “Nooooo, I’m late to finish my business.” yet Thorin hears no objection about his affectionate touch. So he nudges his forehead into the golden lock, inhaling the sweet earthy scent from Bilbo and his stormy heart calmed. He even laughs to hear an unmanly whine of, _‘Master Thorin!’_ before he steps back, and continues to smile sheepishly on his way to take his bath, unaware that he left Bilbo flustered and dazzled. 

He thinks this journey will start with tension and anxiety. He prepares for exhausting days and restless nights, he prepares for ambushes and bad weather, expecting this quest is against the rest of Middle Earth with death threats waiting for them in every corner.

Know what, he doesn’t care. Let the risks prey upon them, because from now on he’ll stop relying on his stubborn self. Today, Thorin gives someone a chance to prove him wrong. “This will be a great adventure.” He promises himself.

\--------------------

It’s nice to be late, for once.

Thorin notices it as the company gathers in front of Bilbo’s house, chattering with each other animatedly, checking their luggage, or simply sitting on a bench with Gandalf, smoking pipe and enjoying the sunny day. Even Thorin himself has small smile etches on his -supposed- grumpy face, drawing Fili and Kili to swarm around him in curiosity.

“By Mahal, Uncle Thorin is _smiling!_ ” Kili exclaims excitedly.

“If a good dinner and good night rest can do this to him, we don’t need to suffer anymore.” Fili snickers in addition. 

“Tell us, Uncle, is it because of Mr.Baggins?” Okay, that’s enough excitement for the day, Thorin answers his nephews with flicks on each forehead and judging by their overreacting whine, everything is fine. Thorin chuckles lightly, “by the way, where’s Mr.Baggins? Our ride already waits at the inn.”

“I’m sorryyyy!!!” 

Is there any end to this cuteness? 

Thorin almost think it as torture now, when he sees Bilbo approaches them on a sheep with the white fur so thick it almost round. “I’m back, I’m back. Sorry it takes a while. I was forced to take this sheep by Hamfast because we hobbits don’t ride horses or pony and he really tries his best for my comfort so-...”

“Whoaaa, sheep!”

“It’s so cuteeee Master Baggins!”

“Can we eat it?!”

Suddenly Bilbo is surrounded by half of the company cooing him on the sheep, while Thorin rubs his aching head. “Don’t be joking now…” he sighs, but he also can’t get angry now, not when Bilbo can lift everyone’s mood effortlessly. So he watches them fondly just as Bofur stands next to him, sighing dreamily with, "I anticipate this trip even more.” says the musician. "I hope we can keep up being positive, no matter what."

“Yeah, that’s good to hear.” Thorin pats him on the shoulder in return, before playfully barks at the commotion, “Kili! Fili! Stop poking the sheep you'll scare it!” He grumbles, "Come on, everyone, it's time to go."

Maybe this is more like a field trip than a dangerous quest, after all.

*

tbc


	3. Field Trip Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin POV during their 'field trip' enjoy reading ^_^

"Mr.Baggins."

That night in the camp, Thorin approaches Bilbo during supper. They've been traveling for half a day and then they set a camp at a clearing near the stream. In no time, the Company gathers the wood and cooks the ration, taking care of their rides or simply resting on the soft grass. Bilbo contributes some mushrooms into their stew and shares leftover cakes he bakes earlier. Now the hobbit is slouching on his sheep, looking a bit dusty but surprisingly still well-kept and neat. "I wish to walk with you, if you don't mind." He requests politely, "but first, what are you wearing?"

The hobbit fashion is casual, almost scandalous. They only have a layer of shirt and vest in everyday clothes. As in formal one, like during dinner last night, Bilbo wears three layered suits and shorts, without any footwear. It's a culture gap he has to respect, whether he likes it not. However he notices Bilbo dressed differently tonight since the red trench coat and green vest are leather instead of velvet. "I don't mean to be rude, but are these normal travel clothes for the hobbit?"

"No, of course not." Bilbo gets up to his feet and starts grooming his clothes from invisible dust, "I met a Ranger of Dunedain once and I feel inspired with their attire. So I requested custom travel clothes from my tailor, and I heard leather is not easily worn out during travel."

"Wise choice." Thorin nods in agreement as they walk together into the forest, "This way, Mr.Baggins."

“Don’t go too far,” comes a low grunt from Dwalin and a wink from Nori who shares a log with the bulky dwarf.

Thorin halts and glances at Dwalin, “Obviously I’m not going in _that_ direction, where you and Nori just come back from _setting perimeters_.” He smirks devilishly.

Dwalin frowns. "Urgh. No, we’re not like that! No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Nori smiles goofily at Thorin, and he returns it with a grin, before he leads confused Bilbo to a spot he accidentally found when he’s on his way to Hobbiton. It’s a smaller clearing than the one they use as camp, with jasmine flowers covering the ground. “So far, what do you think about this journey, Mr. Baggins?” He gazes around the clearing and then at the moonlight which basks upon him, “we hardly have a chance to discuss it.”

There’s a presence next to him and the soft murmurs, “I know, and when I ask Balin he kindly says that I may need to talk to you directly about my participation and if there’s really a suitable role I can take in your quest. Because, despite the impression this quest is only restricted to Dwarves, it seems the Company tolerates me and that makes me feel hopeful…”

“I’m not gonna deny that we are _charmed,_ Mr.Baggins.” Thorin chuckles again. "Is it hobbit magic or something?"

"Umm... maybeeeeeeee....."

Slowly, Thorin turns to face Bilbo, just to freeze on his feet. Under the moon, he watches Bilbo Baggins shift into a serene creature, with skin so fair it's almost transparent. Golden curls glow in shimmering light and the hazel eyes sparkle like a thousand stars hidden inside. It's similar to Elven beauty, but not quite the same either. There's part of Bilbo who distinguishes _him_ from being entirely an elf and a hobbit. There’s something else.

“ _Mahal_ , w-what are you?” He gasps, before he realizes how rude he sounds and immediately apologizes, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean....”

“I’m a hobbit.” Bilbo giggles, not even get offended, “in appearance. But my family -the Took not the Baggins- once they have an affair with Forest Fae and as result, every 100 year, a fae will be born in Took’s Family.” the cute hobbit shrugs, “and here I am.”

“So you are a Fae too?” Thorin touches Bilbo’s cheek and he feels like getting goosebumps all over his skin while Bilbo moans into the touch. His throat suddenly gets dry, “is it… is it supposed to feel like this…. When you get in touch with someone….” and his heart raced so wild it’s crazy.

“No, it doesn’t… with other people… but...” Bilbo averts his gaze, and Thorin can read how the hobbit is hesitant to jump into conclusion. _Maybe there’s something between us._ For a moment they come up with the same thought and also think it’s too soon to speak up. So Thorin clears his throat and changes the topic while stuffing his hands in his pocket, preventing himself from more accidental touch. 

He tells Bilbo a bit about himself. His job as blacksmith in Ered Luin, and his knowledge in advanced technology leads him to invent traps and military-grade gadgets. That’s how he gained back his position in Council. From _Zero_. He’s also introducing the background of the Company to Bilbo, just so the hobbit understands the importance of their role in this journey. “First, Balin is the royal advisor for King Dain -yes I stole him and his Scribe, Ori- that actually creates a chain reaction, because Dori won’t let his brother go on quest alone, and Bofur won’t let Dori in danger.”

“Ahhh!” Bilbo gawks, “so Dori and Bofur are together?”

Thorin laughs, “well, not yet. But the love story aside, Dori is a very _great_ Physician and he is a friend of Bombur, who makes the best explosives to blow a mine -or a city.” He laughs even louder as he sees Bilbo’s face ashen. “Thank Maker they’re on our side.”

“Indeed!” Bilbo throws his hands in the air in a comical anxiousness, “so what about Dwalin and the rest?”

“Dwalin and Gloin are the current Commanders in Ered Luin, Nori works for me and Bifur and Oin used to be Commanders in the Battle of Moria, so they are war heroes. Fili and Kili are tagging along without my permission.” His face slowly turns gloomy as he is confronted by his nephews who threaten Ori to write their contracts as part of the Company. “I’m not underestimating their ability, because they’re my nephews. But they are young and this quest is 90% suicidal. They can have lesser dangerous journey than this but they recklessly claim to be my armor and shield.” He rubs the sudden ache in his forehead, “stubborn as rock, they are.” 

“Oh, Thorin.” Bilbo pats him on his shoulder, “If that’s the case, then I want to go too. I want to help you protect your family.” There's sincerity in such a gentle voice and Thorin let the words sink into his heart, breaking the barrier of his ego into flooding trust. 

Thorin takes the smaller hand in his, and stares deeply into the starry eyes. “Well then, axe or sword, Mr.Baggins?” His _stupid mouth_ cannot think better words to express his concern. Yes, he’d like Bilbo to join him, he’ll be glad to share his personal burden in this quest with somebody he can trust. But again, _stupid mouth_... 

Bilbo startles, “what do you mean?” and sudden realization hits the hobbit because Bilbo yanks Thorin’s hand away and grabs something from _his_ pocket. In flash they hear loud thud followed by unmanly yelp from a nearby tree amongst the forest.

“Ouch!”

“Sshh, Kili!”

Thorin knows he is getting tailed by the kids. He is surprised because Bilbo knows and even points it out by throwing _something_ at their direction. Which amazingly put a hole in the tree, “What the-...” He turns to Bilbo for explanation for such strength, only to gape at the sight. Still in his fae form, the glittering light disappears from Bilbo, changing into dark fury. It’s scary and Thorin is hardly afraid even with the ugliest orcs and gigantic trolls. 

He understands now, how Fae isn’t the same with Elf, or other light being, because Fae is the force of balance, between light and dark. They’re not straight evil, but not entirely innocent either. Just as this menacing beauty, with the eyes turning black and teeth chattering in anger, “there are other ways to protect people, Master Thorin. You can’t judge people’s strengths by their weapon. It’s not right.” Yes, Thorin also thinks the same, he has no intention to be rude, not when they are the same, they were tired of getting underestimated by Bigger Folks. 

“I don’t mean to say it that way.” He sighs in regret, “Mr.Ba-... _Bilbo_.” He calls softly, “Hey, I see your point. I apologize for asking stupid question.”

He is trembled with fear, while also feeling something else, and his face is heated in shame as he silently admits, he likes this dark personality of the cute hobbit. _It’s damn sexy._

The fury diminishes, yet Bilbo still fixes him with a stern look. It’s _soooooo_ beautiful that Thorin is shaken with complicated feelings because Mahal may create him from rocks but his race is also easily affected with any type of emotions. “Okay, now may be the best time to tell me how I can use your help, because honestly I only want you to reach Rivendell safely. That’s all. But I’m also very honored if you decide to accompany us to Erebor.” 

It takes time for Bilbo to regain composure, so Thorin waits.

Bilbo finally speaks, “right, I’m sorry you have to see that.” the cute one blushes, “I have issues in controlling my rage.”

“If it makes us know each other faster, then I don’t mind.” Thorin chuckles, enjoying seeing how Bilbo's face gets so flustered in embarrassment, “you are cute so all is forgiven.” He is afraid that he’s so comfortable around the hobbit, he doesn’t mind dying from Bilbo’s anger.

“Let’s back on the track.” Bilbo clears _his_ throat, desperate to look professional. It’s not working, they both know that. “As to how my _ability_ can help, we need to consult with Gandalf. It’s not entirely white magic, as you can see. So I am open to any advice and counsel from experts. But I can defend myself, Thorin. I am not entirely a gentle hobbit and the reason why I don't use weapons is because I never train with ones.” There’s a small smile when Bilbo reaches into his pocket again and pulls out a bean shaped candy, “but I’m a keen shooter.” He flicks the candy and it disappears into thin air and surprisingly struck hard to a tree, leaving an ugly crate around it. 

Thorin frowns.

Fili and Kili in their hiding have their mouth on the ground too, as the tree slowly breaks into two. The siblings gulp in anxiousness. _“MAHAL BALLS!!!”_

They jjump out of their hiding and run at Bilbo and Thorin, “Wow, you are a SUPERHUMAN, Bilbo!” Fili shouts in awe.

“No no no, a Super-Hobbit!” Kili corrects his brother and Thorin notices a red mark in the middle of his youngest's forehead. _Thank Mahal,_ they have hard skulls, or maybe Bilbo doesn’t give full force. Whichever it is, Thorin reaches Kili to rub the red spot gently. 

“Huh, Uncle?”

Instantly Thorin grabs the siblings by their ears, “that’s it! Enough stroll for all of us. Time for bed, scoundrels.“ He drags his nephews back to the camp, despite their whining, and while he doesn’t look at his back, he knows Bilbo follows them while chuckling lightly at the kids. 

“We’ll talk again later, Bilbo.” He grumbles, “For now, let’s rest.”

“Good Night, Thorin, and Fili and Kili.” Bilbo waves at them as they reach the camp.

“SLEEP WITH US, BILBO!”

Bilbo only laughs airily, which is too cute. Thorin's chest gets hurt in which he wonders why he is so weak against Bilbo Baggins.

\--------------------

After that night, Thorin assigns the Company to teach Bilbo martial arts, swordplay, fighting strategy, whatever knowledge they can share with Bilbo, and by their third night, when Kili teaches Bilbo archery, apparently Bilbo has a biggest interest in it over everything else. But still, the hobbit dislikes the idea of bringing bow around and has to pick the arrows back. After all, Gandalf tells him, Hobbits are creatures of comfort so they prefer little to no fuss practice in almost everything. 

When they reach Bree, Thorin often finds Bilbo observing trees, even gets caught examining certain tree branches, and tells nothing about it to anyone who’s curious. At least until they camp in another site, and Thorin sees him whittling something from a branch. 

“Should I check on him?” Nori mutters from beside him and he slightly nods in approval, knowing the spy will eventually find a way to gather any interesting information around. So he watches from the corner of his eyes as Nori casually approaches Bilbo. He waits while sipping chamomile tea from Dori until he falls into discussion with Gloin, Balin and Dwalin about their next step when they reach Mountain Pass. Hopefully they can go through before the end of summer or it’ll be a tough climb.

Apparently Thorin falls asleep. He must be tired too, at some point and he manages to doze for a few hours before he wakes up to the howling sound in the distance. _Wargs_ , his eyes shot open and his hand immediately reaches for his sword. His eyes snake around sleeping figures of the company, to see Balin and the kids are the only people awake.

And Bilbo Baggins.

So the hobbit can hear it too and become wary of it. Bilbo gets up from _his_ slumber and stands in the direction of the sound, before _he_ asks Balin if there's wolf nearby. Balin informs Bilbo the tales of Gundabad Orcs and their infamous Warg Riders, and how the young Balin witness the Battle of Azalnubizar which takes place at the gate of Moria.

“Moria?” Thorin watches as Bilbo’s eyes sparks with interest, “have you been there? How is it look like? Is it true there are endless stairs and they produce… they produce, what is it Gandalf?”

Gandalf coughs in surprise, apparently Bilbo knows the wizard doesn’t sleep and silently listens to them. “Mithril, Bilbo. It’s the rarest metal on Earth. I’m curious now, why you’re so intrigued to know everything about Moria, but maybe it’s wise to let Balin speaks, I wanna hear about Battle of Azalnubizar too…” 

Thorin examines Bilbo’s pouty expression as the hobbit is being told by Gandalf. Indeed, it’s curious why a hobbit is interested in his Ancient Land. 

“We still have a few days before we reach Rivendell, Bilbo, there’ll be another time for another tale.” Balin smiles, “unless you’re not interested in war stories.”

“But Balin, I want to hear when Uncle defeated Azog the Defiler!!!” Kili whines.

“Really?” Bilbo’s eyes turned wide-eyed, “Thorin is in the war too?”

“He’s one of High Commanders with Dain and Balin.” Fili answers with a wide grin, “and our late Uncle Frerin. They’re not only happened to be _‘in the war’_ but they’re also the chief of a hundred thousands Dwarven Army from the North, South, East and West.”

“Wow, Balin you too?!” It’s funny to see how Balin is red in embarrassment and tries to stop Fili and Kili from speaking by throwing small rocks at them. “Wow, now I need to hear about this war, Balin, don’t get shy.” 

Thorin smiles to himself. He closes his eyes, remembering about the time they try reclaiming Moria and the Gundabad _scums_ already take it from them. His grandfather is furious and attacks Moria without plan, resulting in Frerin’s death including a third of their legions. So when they attack again, his father and Dain make an infiltrate plan into Moria’s secret tunnel as Thorin and Balin attack the West Gate, following their mad King.

It’s weird, though. The war is supposed to be a bitter victory. Thorin loses his little brother, the King, and the rest of the army at West Gate, Dain is found near death from losing legs, and his father is missing. But then he stares at Bilbo and his mind stops dancing around the grief and regret. He finds _hope_ in Bilbo Baggins. And he holds dearly to his belief as Thorin finally gets up to his feet and is ready for his turn for the watch.

“Thorin,” Bilbo notices him standing by the end of camp, examining the forest with his nocturnal sight, “do you think Azog is still alive?”

“I don’t know.” Thorin shrugs, “But one thing for sure, if he tries to harm my family again, I’ll just kill him again.” His voice dripped with hatred and his eyes staring at the forest with glowering anger. He's so immersed in it, he almost miss it when Bilbo speaks again,

“Hmm, do you think it’s possible to _twist_ the mind of a dark being, Gandalf?”

The question raises his eyebrows and he turns at the commotion around the fire where Thorin sees Bilbo eagerly asks the wizard.

“What do you mean, Bilbo? You wanna control Orcs’ mind?” Balin asks in confusion, "Can a hobbit do that?"

“That would be cool.” Kili hums.

Gandalf finally shifts and gives Bilbo pointed look, “honestly, I won’t suggest that, Bilbo, and Mr.Balin, I do think Bilbo is capable of doing such, in his own special way. Hobbits are very good at their diplomatic skill. However, the power to control mind can also _twist_ Bilbo. It’s like a two-way sword.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Bilbo frowns, “just as I think it can be useful to fight evilness and kill Orcs...”

“Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf chuckles at the small being, “there are other _ways_ to fight Orcs aside by mind-control. I take it you’re figured that already.” 

“N-Not yet! Gezzzz, mind your own business, Gandalf. I’m going back to bed!”

That’s how the night ends, with Bilbo stomping back to _his_ cot while Gandalf and Balin give _him_ endearing smiles and Fili and Kili laugh merrily at his cuteness. 

After a while, Thorin is the only one awake, still dying to know about Bilbo's little secret. _D_ _amn._

*


	4. Troll Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Thorin is the oldest dwarf, by Men age, he's in late 30th, followed by Oin, Bifur & Balin  
> Dori, Bofur and Bombur is in early 30th, Bilbo is in the same maturity but he's looking early 20th  
> Dwalin, Gloin and Nori are in late 20th  
> Fili, Kili and Ori are around 19 yrs old
> 
> This chapter is in Bilbo POV

After that warning howl, The Company decides to travel in haste. In the dawn, they prepare everything for a long ride because from now on they will travel twice the distance. The next day, they arrive by a farmer's shack and the Company is upset to find it in terrible condition. They’re all tired and sleepy, however, Gandalf is the most restless amongst them. The wizard is against the idea of stopping and _he_ tries to push everyone to hurry because Rivendell is only a day away, until Thorin has to growl back with, "our animals need rest too, Gandalf. At least let us camp here for a night."

Gandalf scrunches his face, before approaching Bilbo who stands by his sheep and whispers, "I have a bad feeling, Bilbo. There's something wrong about this place. I gotta go."

To tell the truth, Bilbo doesn't mind catching a nap now. "Oh, where will you go? Can you stay?"

"I have to check something. I'll be back." The Wizard glances at the rest of company before staring at Bilbo again, "Just stay alert."

Bilbo nods and by then, Gandalf left.

"He's gone. Does he abandon us?!” Ori gasps in panic.

“What just happened?!”

“Coward!”

Everyone is easily triggered right now, Bilbo notices. They start from blaming Gandalf then blaming each other. They shout, growl, bumping chest to chest, even Ori is crying because the youngest dwarf can't stand the tension anymore. It dangerously turns into physical arguments, so Bilbo takes a deep breath and whistles. It’s low, almost soundless. Yet, for him it’s enough to channel his power into the nature around them while retracting memories of his togetherness with the company so far on this journey.

 _These dwarves are my unexpected guests, o Sweet Lady Yavanna, we don’t want them to stomp on your gentle Earth, or disturbing the old Forest by their loud noises. If there’s a way they can be calmed and welcomed, please help me My Lady…_

In resonance with his prayer, the nature around them suddenly turned into a cozy place. The wind blows gently, cooling the anger and anxiety. The land shifts into a comfortable nesting place with a nice smell of grass and soft soil under their feet. And the best thing, everyone stops screaming with each other as they slowly _forget_ why they’re angry in the first place.

Bilbo stops whistling and smiles at the Company. Nobody notices, he makes sure of it. Oh, except Thorin who _constantly_ observes him from the beginning. But to the handsome dwarf, Bilbo mouthed, _‘You’re welcome’_ cockily and that’s enough to make the Leader’s stern face melt into sheepish grin. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin calls him, “help me gather wood.”

Bilbo pouts again, “why me?” he grumbles under his breath. Thorin acceptance isn’t really a benefit now since he only wants to stretch his limbs and doze. Now he will get interrogated or worse, scolded for using his power-

“Thank you.”

And Bilbo literally jumped at the soft whispers to his ear. _This is bad, this baddddd_ , he stares at Thorin with a wild gaze and red face.

He fancies Thorin Oakenshield, since the night at Bag End. It’s true that every guest has their own _unique style_ , but the last one with this dark _mane_ is so majestic. The others say it’s the oldest among the company so he thinks it’s a middle-age dwarf, maybe older. But nobody warns him about the handsome face and dark blue eyes, or the deep baritone voice which flutters his heart and the smile - _by Valar-_ works like poisonous mushroom… it makes his knees weak and his body melts like hot cheese… He’s never attracted to anyone before and he thinks he is too old and too late to pursue _something_ for this dwarf.

 _Calm down_ , Bilbo whines mentally. He is a respectable Baggins.

 _But you’re also a fool of a Took._ Bilbo scrunches his face to hear Gandalf’s voice in his head, enough to put small scowl on his face. 

“So Bilbo…” They gather enough wood to start the fire and so they stroll back to the camp. Thorin mutters at him, “care to tell me what are you up to lately? Especially the mysterious thing you whittle at the camp yesterday.”

Bilbo pouts at the handsome dwarf in return, “it’s nothing. And even though it’s something I believe it’s my private matter and I don’t really comfortable to share it with you.” he halts his rant and adds it with low murmur under his breath, “yet.”

Thorin stares at him and panic starts to attack him from inside. It’s crazy how a simple gaze can make him hot and cold in mixed emotions. He's bad liar, after all.

“But I’m dying from curiosity.” 

This confiscated dwarf! Bilbo can’t believe the majestic Dwarf Prince and the Heir to Erebor, now pouting back at him and giving Bilbo PUPPY LOOK! Illuvatar, is it really possible to die from curiosity?! Why did he become worried?! And why does Thorin have to be curious? It’s not like Bilbo having illegal business, he’s just crafting personal stuff which may be useful in the future! 

“Just die!” Bilbo hisses, walking faster till he reaches the opening and notices everybody fell in rowdy discussion about perfect stew for tonight. He drops his woods next to Dori and Bombur and helps them make tea for everyone. Busy time helps him forget about Thorin again and he even takes a nice nap, snuggling to Shishi the sheep as the dwarves gather for their supper. He gets both dinner and supper during cooking time. That's particularly his main reason why he helps, so he can get a proper Hobbit's portions.

“Bofur, did you see the kids?”

Later that night, Bilbo awakens to Thorin’s voice nearby, and drowsily he turns and notices that Thorin sits next to his sleeping cot. The dwarf is holding the harp, tuning the instrument as Bilbo hears Bofur lazy reply with, “relax, they’re going with Nori to wash up at the stream. I’ve just been there. It’s nearby.”

“Where is that, Bofur?” Bilbo yawns and stretches his back, “I wanna wash up too.”

“I can take you there.” Bofur chuckles, “I won’t trust a hobbit alone in the forest.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Bilbo throws a small rock at the musician, purposely miss it just for the laugh. He stands and climbs on Shishi's back, grinning slyly, “I’m sure even my sheep's is better than Thorin’s sense of direction.” 

“Hey!” Thorin snaps. From across them, Dwalin roars a loud cackle.

“So true, Bilbo.” Dwalin nods in affirmation, but after a quite huge rock thrown at his bald head, Dwalin sobered a bit and cleared his throat, “well, it’s in that direction, Bilbo. If you can talk to river stones, they can tell you where it is.” 

Bilbo only nods, because his fae blood can sense it easily and his ear can hear the stream even in distance.

“Be careful.” Thorin pats his sheep gently, before the Leader returns to tune _his_ harp. “And if you meet the kids and Nori, please do us a favor and stop them playing around. We already anger our Wizard for camping in a dangerous zone. I don’t want more shenanigans!”

“Gandalf isn’t angry.” Bilbo answers softly, “but I know what you mean.” Then, he rides with his sheep in the direction of the stream just to smell foulness in the air. He is surrounded by trees, the camp is only faint light from here. He sniffs again, and his heart raced in anxiety. “Can you smell it too, Shishi?” he asks and his sheep answers with nervous paces and terrified whines. He soothes the thick fur, while whispering calming words. “I think… we can observe, just so we know what type of danger...” even his heart starts to pump faster and his ride tries to resist his decision. So he whispers again, “trust me, Shishi. We will be safe.”

He sniffs the air again and leads his sheep between abandoned ruins and trees, until he sees the light of fire. He takes his sheep to hide behind a wall and peeks at the camp of three giant Trolls. His eyes widen in shock and he needs a moment to calm his heart from panic attack. Oh, these are trolls, ones of dark beings he reads in Mother’s journal. Then a specific sentence flashes in his mind, from Mother’s letter, _“be careful when you pass Troll Shaw on your way to Rivendell. When I was travelling with the Rangers, I heard Stone Trolls attacking most villages and farms in that area.”_

So this is Troll Shaw, and suddenly Gandalf’s fear becomes reasonable. He has to warn the company, they have to leave-

**“I smell mutton.”**

Bilbo froze. His sheep even have this comical shocked face, he may laugh if they’re not getting caught in such perilous danger.

**“Well, now you mention it, I smell it too.”** another troll growls which prompts the third one to sniff the air too.

This is bad, Bilbo gulps, now they can’t return to the Company. He can almost hear his sheep silently blaming him. He soothes the animal’s fur to calm it, while thinking hard. What to do? What to do? If only he can warn the company without harming them…

**“Where is it? Is it nearby?”** Bilbo notices the trolls start to sniff around and his sheep becomes so stressed out it literally cries in silence. _What an emotional sheep_ , Bilbo thinks. He mounts his sheep and asks it to take him to the streams, hopefully Fili, Kili and Nori are still there.

**“I got it! It goes that way!”** Damn, he’s followed already. **“Get it! Get the mutton!”**

“Shishi, go fast-…whoa!” and his sheep jumps, no need to be told twice when its life's on the line, “to the stream, Shishi!”

They manage to outrun the trolls. “Nice job, Shishi!” However, he arrives at the small stream to a very grumpy Thorin Oakenshield and the rest of the company. “Stop stop!” He manages to stop his ride before it actually hits Thorin. “What…. Thorin? What are you doing here… why everyone is here…”

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING, STUPID HOBBIT?!” Thorin bellows in anger, animatedly wipes Bilbo and the sheep a few feet away. 

“I’m asking the same question here.” Dwalin approaches him and absently helps him down the sheep, “when the kids return, they say they didn’t meet you at all. We thought you lost.”

“Thorin is worried sick you know, he yields his harp all the way here and leaves his sword.” Nori chirps in, and everybody now staring at fumed Thorin. Glad Nori also saves the world from incoming scold by passing Thorin’s sword at the leader.

“I’m not lost.” Bilbo explains with haste, “ More importantly, we need to leave this place. I know now why Gandalf didn’t want us to camp here. This area is called Troll Shaw, and it is infamous for…”

**“MUTTONS!!!!!”**

**“FOUND ITTTTT!!!”**

_Too late,_ Bilbo takes a deep, regretful breath as the foul stench approaches them, followed by the presence of three giant trolls. Thorin barks order in dwarven language and everybody yields their weapon. Someone catches him to the back of formation, and due to his height he only barely sees what happens now. _Perfect._

The moment passes with the intense staring contest between the trolls and the company. Apparently these trolls never meet dwarves and so the three are silently wondering if dwarves are just as tasty as mutton. 

**“What are you?”** One of the trolls asks Thorin. **“I smell the mutton but you don’t look like one.”**

Bilbo exchanges gaze with his sheep, and he is almost sorry to cause depression on such a cute animal. “There, there. I won’t let anybody eat you.” He whispers to its fur, before he takes a deep breath and makes a decision. He brings the trouble here and he didn’t want anybody hurt because of him. So he slides between the crack of armors and suddenly appears in front of Thorin.

“That’s because we aren’t.” he speaks.

The rest of Company startled and stared at him in shock.

“Bilbo!” Thorin growls at him but he halts the dwarf with a hand.

He walks a few steps ahead, smiling diplomatically at the trolls. “These are the Wandering Rocks.” He casually introduces the Company, causing some eyes wide-eyed and I’m the chef who will cook them tonight.”

“What?!” Kili hisses in protest, “You can’t eat us, we’re not…!” But Bilbo ignores the low noises and reassures the troll it’s just the wind. 

**“Wandering Rocks? Are they tasty?”** another troll asked.

“Not right away.” Bilbo shakes his head in dismay, “these _creatures_ have the sweetest juice and soft meat but they also have very thick skin. In order to get authentic taste, I have to dip them in the stream and skin each of them…”

The noise gets louder between the company, except for Thorin, who finally notices Bilbo is stalling, so _he_ warns everyone to shut the hell up with a death glare. Thankfully it works. The Company returns to their siege position and someone whispers to someone who then informs Thorin, apparently Bombur has his explosive ready to use, by Thorin’s signal.

**“Can you eat it all?”** the biggest troll asks suspiciously, **“you look even smaller than the rest of them. What are you again?”**

“You can’t underestimate a Hobbit’s appetite!” Bilbo looks annoyed, “just because we’re different in sizes, good Sirs. So if there’s nothing else, I’d like to enjoy my dinner. It’s already past midnight!” Bilbo pretends he needs to hurry and immediately grabs the nearest dwarf which in case, Dori. “I think I’ll start with this one, hmm…” he licks his own lips devilishly, enough to terrify Ori. 

**“We will help you.”**

Bilbo dreads at the sound of giant steps approaching them, **“We have the soup ready, if the chef is willing to share his... Wandering Rocks.”**

**“And I found the mutton.”** Bilbo frowns as one of the trolls catches his hiding sheep.

“Bilbo.” Thorin calls him, giving a sign. Bilbo closes his eyes and nods.

What happens next is a mix of dwarven battle screams, the clash of weapons against the troll’s thick skin, the smell of explosives and smoke where it hit the face of surprised _beasts_ , followed by furious roars and a very big punch in response to the pain. In the middle of chaos, Shishi curled into a ball, risking itself to be the only casualty. 

He is sorry to see Shishi is too depressed to run for its life. But he scans the situation and in his opinion after the element of surprise passes, the trolls will recover and attack them with full force and they will have no chance to escape. So he approaches Dwalin and whispers his crazy idea to the bulky dwarf.

“What, Bilbo, no!”

“Trust me! I can do it!” 

Dwalin grits his teeth and while reluctant, he lifts Bilbo and throws him at the biggest troll head. Bilbo uses the momentum and arrives right next to the troll ear. Valar, it’s so stinky here!

It only takes a moment and the right words, and the troll stops attacking the dwarves. Instead, it approaches his friend and punches him so hard in the face, the second troll just knocked out unconscious.

**“THAT’S FOR STEALING MY MUTTON LAST NIGHT!”**

**“What do you mean, Tom? Why did you hit Bert!”** The third troll gives Tom an incredulous look. Bilbo grins darkly from Tom’s shoulder, before he whispers again at Tom, in which sends Tom into another rage, **“WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW, WILLIAM?!”**

**“You heard me!”** William yells back.

**“I.AM.NOT.BALD!”** Tom throws his punch at William which sends the troll flying away and passes out too. **“ARRRRGHHHH!”** Tom roars.

“Yes, yes, you are not bald. I see a few hairs left.” Bilbo chuckles, “now you’re tired, so tired that you need to sleep on this spot.” 

**“Why I’m~....”** and suddenly Tom yawns. Bilbo gets ready to jump when the troll drops to the ground and then snores loudly. Then he notices the rest of the company have their jaw on the floor.

“Mahal... “ Gloin mutters in disbelief, “What did I just see…”

“Well, they will be awake in a few hours.” Bilbo laughs, “so we might as well use our time to pack and run.” He whistles at his sheep, who unwillingly approaches him, still deep in sadness and trauma. Bilbo gives Shishi a comforting hug and encouraging words, “be strong Shishi, our journey just start, you coward!”

Bilbo is sure the sheep just sends him, ‘you are crazy’ by gaze.

“Are you okay, Bilbo?” as they walk back to their camp, Thorin falls in step next to him.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He giggles, “aside Shishi’s feeling, I think nobody gets wounded tonight.”

“Thank Mahal for that.” Thorin sighs in relief, “to be honest, I’m not sure we can escape from trolls, so that's a really good strategy, by taunting them with each other.” the leader admits, before Thorin turns at him and gently pats him on his cheek, “Good job, Bilbo. Thanks for saving us.”

Bilbo blushes hard, because the touch is so hot against his skin and the words just give him too many feels… 

“Don’t mention it.” Bilbo swallows _everything_ before he’s even able to explore it, “because I will help you with all my might, Thorin.” and that’s not because he only fancied Thorin. After he knows their back stories and the reason why they go on this suicidal quest, Bilbo realizes he wants to see how this journey’s end, and even if at the end they all died by dragon fire, _so be it_. 

There he hears Gandalf’s voice again in his head.

_“MAHAL’S BALL!!!”_

Bilbo startles to hear a scream from Kili nearby. “What is that, Kili?” Thorin immediately rushes at the commotion where they tie the ponies, only to find the area empty. Somehow the ponies run away when they leave the camp in haste. In no time, the short-tempered dwarves are back on each other neck again, leaving Bilbo facepalm in the middle of chaos.

*


	5. When in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for JuniAsat thanks for sending me inspiring feedback, I hope you enjoy some fluff in Rivendell 
> 
> I apologize if my writing style changed because I'm in the middle of writing anime fanfiction, hope y'all still enjoy reading~

**“It’s almost dawn, hurry!”**

**“Why did you hit us, Tom?!”**

**“Yeah, and why we’re stranded so far from the camp… urgh I’m starving!”**

Gandalf watches from a higher ground as Mountain Trolls run in haste. Recently he just found a troll’s cave nearby and about to return to the Company to warn them. But then he meets with these three, rushing back to their hiding before the sunrise. For the moment, he does nothing and only watches them trying their best to survive, no matter how foul they are. Apparently, the sun is in Gandalf’s favor, because the trolls accidentally pass by a clearing just in time with sunrise and it hits them hard, they turn into stone before even realizing it.

“Well…” Gandalf clears his throat and decides to find the Company to tell the good news,  _ for now _ . He tracks the Company whereabouts and senses them moving through the road, surprisingly by foot.  _ What happens? _

*

Thorin POV

*

The Company walks in silence. Thorin leads with Balin while Dwalin and Gloin stay at the back of the group with Bilbo. The hobbit finds a small vegetable wagon which they modify to load their camping utilities and some additional luggage. Kili and Fili volunteer to take turns dragging the wagon, apparently they find it entertaining, although they try to tone the excitement down under Thorin’s death glare. By Mahal, he’ll be sporting grey hair at the end of this journey and he’s not even 175 years old!

“Oh, so you’re aged over a century? But you like the same age as me.” Thorin raises eyebrows at hearing Bilbo’s chirpy voice.

“Nonsense.” Bofur snorts at the hobbit, “how old are you, anyway? I mean you look like a young adult in Men’s age.”

Bilbo laughs airily, “what are you talking about? I’m sixty!”

“That’s still young to a dwarf age.” Gloin frowns in concern, “so amongst us, you are considered a babe, since you’re younger than Ori.”

Bilbo yelps, “Even younger than Fili and Kili?! No way!”

“Yes you are, Bilbo.” Fili grins lazily while Kili chuckles happily at the Hobbit, “I’m 80 years old and Fili is 90. Ori just turned 76 this year so you’re a babe! A babeeee!!!” the brunette points at Bilbo childishly and gaining a pout in return. 

Thorin rubs his temple, tries his best to ignore the bickering between his silly nephews and cute hobbit behind him, but even Balin laughs softly although the grey haired dwarf says nothing.

He takes a moment to stare at his cousin, before he mutters, “I never have a chance to express my gratitude.” He mutters at Balin, “You had a well-established life in Ironhill yet you decide to go on this suicidal mission with me.”

Balin shrugs, “well, if I don’t go, Dain will. And to have Thorin and Dain on the same quest is like calling in assassins from all four directions.Both of you have bounty on your heads, it’s dangerous to have both of you on the road. Even you alone can attract so much attention, Thorin. That’s why I suggest you dress up and hide your family beads. I am surprised you even trim your beard, but if it’s your choice then I will respect it.”

At the mention of his hot headed cousin, Thorin smiles, “I see.” he remembers again at the council meeting, after they come up to a decision not to risk rallying to Erebor, Dain exchanges gaze with him before making announcement, “you know, Dain said something about his  _ dearest _ advisor, that he will bring the whole army to Erebor if anything happen to you.” He studies Balin’s expression who remains calm, “is there something I need to know between you and Dain?”

Balin smiles gently, “I’m sure he means he will help us no matter what. He’s still a King, after all.”

Thorin still holds his gaze at his cousin, before he decides to drop the conversation, “well then, if you say so. I will never doubt your advice, cousin.” he pats Balin at the back. “Now which way is the river?”

“Just straight, Thorin. Mahal, how you even survive traveling alone…”

To be honest, Thorin has no idea. It seems luck is always on his side that he manages to ride past Old Forest Road and High Pass safely. Now he wishes his luck doesn’t run out and they can reach Rivendell with no more incidents. It’s not only for Bilbo’s sake but for the rest of his Company.

“Look, Gandalf is back!” 

They stop marching to meet with Gandalf and exchange stories about the Trolls, tricks and the lost of their ponies. In return, Gandalf mentions a troll hoard to explore. Thorin strongly against the idea of exploring, but half of the company are curious, drawing to treasures like bees to honey and it takes all his might to ignore the calling. 

“If there are treasures just laying there, we need to take care of it.” 

“We need to bury it, for future safekeeping.”

“And to protect it from thieves.”

Now everyone is staring at Thorin expectantly, waiting for his approval. And they are so close to Rivendell, just a few hours walk. But he takes a deep breath and gives his permission, half-heartedly.

“You should show up sooner.” He grumbles at the wizard, before he notices Bilbo sits on the wagon, watching them. He walks at the hobbit, “hey, you’re not going?”

“I will wait here and make camp. I have no use of treasures nor I have any will to enter the troll's place. I can imagine how stinky it is.” Bilbo shudders.

“I can’t just leave you alone. I’ll stay with you.”

“No, I’m fine~ I’ll just find a secluded area and take a nap, maybe cook lunch.” the hobbit shooed him playfully, before dragging the wagon with his sheep into the tree line, “Go and have fun, Thorin. I’ll be okay.” 

“You better be.” Thorin watches Bilbo for a moment, before Fili calls him. 

*

It takes two weeks and a half to reach midsummer, so they can read the ancient map to the secret door. Thorin loathes this place, especially when he sees Bilbo is  _ fitting _ in and becomes so close to Elrond, of all people. And Thorin isn’t the only person who complains, because since they arrive here, the Company assumes Bilbo hangs out more with the Elves rather than with them. Some even openly express their jealousy over their cute hobbit being charmed away by elf-scum.

Thorin sighs. Here he sits on the grass near a fish pond, not really into enjoying anything related to the elven realm although he appreciates the time alone. He won’t deny that his mind cleared a bit and he can think about other stuff than the quest. He’s planning on writing letters to his little sister in Blue Mountain about the progress of the quest, he’s setting up a to-do list after they take care of Smaug. Obviously, he has to set perimeters and check on the mountain’s defense system, like if the catapults at the battlement are still working. Then he also needs to open trade with the closest Men city because Thranduil’s realm is not an option. There’s also another option to hunt but if his calculation is right they’ll be arriving at the mountain nearing winter, probably no crops available till next year’s spring.

He facepalms, tries to stop dark thoughts from ruining his plans with ‘what if…’

“Hey.” Without him noticing, Bilbo suddenly appears next to him, “what are you doing, Thorin?”

Thorin gives the hobbit a flat look, “oh, it’s been a while. How are you, Mr.Baggins?”

Bilbo furrows his eyebrows, “wow, is that sarcasm?” and when Thorin only holds a heated look, Bilbo nods, “yep, it is. So what did I do now, which cause discomfort towards me?”

Thorin frowns, “Nothing.”

“No,no,no, you can’t just be irritated for ‘nothing’ Thorin, I know you, there must be something.” 

Thorin flinches at the word, “really, how much do you know me?”

“Enough to know you’re overthinking about a lot of stuff, including me. So why don’t we clear things up now and I can share with you the great news I bring in my pocket.”

“What is it?”

“Nooooo, you first!” Bilbo grabs his shoulder and stares deeply into his eyes, “what’s wrong, Thorin?”

Suddenly when they are this close, Thorin feels no problem at all. He forgets about Bilbo’s fondness with the elves, he forgets about the Company, and the weight of jealousy and possession in his chest. Because he doesn’t own Bilbo Baggins, like he owns his axe or sword. Therefore he has no reason to feel so lonely and left out.

“It’s the dark thought.” He admits, though not quite blaming it on Bilbo, “maybe we’re always together, I’m not used to seeing you interact with someone other than Gandalf and the Company. You did nothing wrong, Bilbo, only that dwarves are closeted people, we keep to ourselves we all think you are part of us.” He averts his gaze to the last Homely House, the building stands in serenity and Thorin smiles distantly, “must not jump into conclusion in the first place.”

“But…. but I’m not a dwarf.” Thorin glances back at Bilbo and his eyes widen to see the cute hobbit blushes in red, “I know my place, so for the Company to honor me with this…”

“You earn it .” Thorin reaches Bilbo’s cheek and caresses the red spot softly, gaining electric hums under his skin. Whatever it is, it’s amazing when Thorin gives up questioning.

Bilbo can’t help but giggles as the hobbit touches his fingertips, “so you’re jealous? I can feel you’re just trying to tell me that.” their hands entwined together as it drops in little space between them, “confiscated dwarf.” 

“Cute hobbit.” Thorin leans in and let their forehead bumps gently, and then they laugh together.

(Little they know, they have some audience by the balcony of dwarves’s living quarter, and coins start to distribute between some dwarves, a meddling wizard and surprisingly Lord Elrond himself)

“So, what are you up to, really? I saw you staring at the fish while taking notes. It’s really curious since I have impression you’re more into holding  _ weapon _ than a pen.” 

With hands stayed entwined, Thorin takes a walk with Bilbo through the path in the garden. “Really, Bilbo? You judge me, right after what you said a while ago?” Thorin pretends to be hurt just for the sake of flustering the hobbit.

“I am not! It’s two different things!” Bilbo scowls in return, “anyway if you don’t want to reply then I’ll just…” it’s interesting how Bilbo raises their entwined hand for a bit but then changing hand to reach the paper in his pocket and shows it to Thorin, “here, I make the contract with Balin and Ori, and I just signed it.”

“Oh right.” Thorin examines the contract with his free hand, and Bilbo shifts close till their sides are pressed to each other. He reads it thoroughly with low murmurs, before he absently removes their tied hands in search for a pen in his own pocket. “Now it’s my signature.” He looks around absently, wondering where to find the table but Bilbo has an idea. The hobbit gestures to him to use the smaller back as prop, all in while giggling. Thorin laughs too for the hilarious act, but he clears his throat and mutters, “stop fidgeting around…”

“Hurry…!”

It only takes a moment yet both tries not to burst out laughing, especially Bilbo, because the hobbit can feel the pen movement tickling his back. “Done.” 

“Let me see, let me see.” Bilbo asks for his contract eagerly, it’s so adorable that Thorin pinches the bubbly cheek. 

“Now you’re officially one of the Company, Bilbo.”

Bilbo hugs the letter close to his chest like it was his _treasure_ , and Thorin watches him with awe. 

*


End file.
